Made in China
by lawandordergal
Summary: When the squad goes to China for a law enforcement conference, what could happen on the 18 day tour Cragen signs them up for afterwards? EO. Other pairings too... wait and see... FINALLY UPDATED! CHAPTER SIX IS HERE! Although its kinda short...
1. The Letter

**Hello! Alright. I'm Lawandordergal for those of you who don't know my name, and for those of you who do, Brown Eyes That Never Cry will be up later today. Yay for me for getting everything done! Okay, so this is gonna be a really fun fic. I'm enjoying writing it… A LOT. I think you'll like it. This is based off of my recent trip to China.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe in a year? Two years? Three Years?...**

**Title: Made in China**

**Fiction rating: T**

**Summary: When the squad goes to China for a law enforcement conference, what could happen on the 18-day tour Cragen signs them up for afterwards?**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to everyone who helped me out with thinking of a title. You guys rock!**

* * *

"You know Elliot, you really should try it sometime." Olivia Benson told her partner. They were sitting in the squad room with their fellow detectives. 

"Are you crazy? Lamb brain? I do not eat strange foods." Elliot Stabler replied. "Lamb brain is a strange food."

"It's good!"

"Yeah. You go eat that then."

"I do have to agree with Liv on that one." John Munch said.

"Detectives!" Captain Don Cragen yelled to get the group's attention.

"Yeah?" Detective Tutuola responded.

"I have something for you." he said, handing a manila envelope to each of the four. Elliot tore open the letter and pulled out the contents.

_Dear Detective Elliot Stabler,_

_You have been invited to attend the 13th annual International Law Enforcement Conference 2006. It will be held October 9th – 13th, 2006. Accommodations will be at the Grand Hotel Beijing, one of Beijing's five-star hotels. Room fees will be taken care of by the hotel. This conference will last five days long, and flights are already booked for you. Please call if you cannot attend, as it will be assumed that you are coming._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Paul J. Watson_

_Head of Department of International Law Enforcement Communication_

_Office Phone: 616-279-4385_

_Cancellation Line: 616-279-5640_

"What the hell?"

"Five free nights in a luxury hotel!" Fin exclaimed with joy.

"Umm… This is _really _short notice." Olivia said, looking up from her paper.

"Hey! They just wanna give us five great nights so that before we leave, the Chinese government will kidnap us and use us as test subjects for their secret experiments!"

"You and you're conspiracy stories." Elliot said, rolling his eyes.

"Munch, are you insane?" Fin asked.

"What do you think?"

"Well I-"

"Don't answer that." Munch cut Olivia off.

"Detectives!" Cragen shouted, finally getting everyone to shut up. "You're all going."

"Says who?" John protested.

"Me. This is a conference that law enforcement officers around the world attend. Only the best of the best are invited. Casey, Huang, and Warner are going too. Now all of your hard work has paid off."

"What? By going to some shitty lecture that lasts five day?" Munch clearly did not want to attend.

"Yes. This is an honor. A recognition. And no. While we are in China, I decided we should have a little fun. After 5 days of crap, we will meet up with a tour group and enjoy a little tour."

"What? How long is this tour?" Detective Stabler questioned.

"18 days." Don replied.

"Little tour? 18 days! Wow!" Fin was surprised.

"Sounds interesting." Detective Benson commented.

"Who is going to pay for all of this?" asked a worried Munch.

"Your yearly bonus. Instead of money this time, you get a trip!" Cragen answered.

"Can I have a gift receipt?" requested Elliot.

"Come on Elliot, you don't think it'd be fun to take an international vacation?" Fin persuaded him.

"But – Alright…" he sighed.

* * *

**So… What did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you want another chapter? Let me know in a REVIEW!**

**lawandordergal**


	2. Packing and Missed Flights

**Hey! so here's chapter 2. enjoy! and sorry if there's some mistakes in this one. i'm _really_ tired!**

**Disclaimer: Whatever is not from the show belongs to me.**

* * *

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" the phone in the Stabler apartment rang throughout the building. Elliot jumped awake from the couch he was sleeping on.

"Hello?" he said groggily into the phone.

"El? I need your help"

"Liv? It's 12:30 in the morning and we need to be at JFK at 5:30, which means we really need to be there by 2:30 which means I need to get up in an hour and I fell asleep fifteen minutes ago!"

"Sorry to ask, but can you come over?"

"Why?"

"I'm having serious weight problems."

"Shouldn't you be talking to a dietician?"

"Elliot!"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." he hung up the phone.

* * *

"Okay, so what do you want to take?" Elliot asked Olivia as they walked to her bedroom. 

"Well it's all in the suitcase." she said, dumping everything out of her luggage. "Here."

"Alright, so, we're uh, we're gonna need to um… repack everything." he said, noticing a black lacy bra on top of the pile.

"Okay."

"So uh, you could do what I did, and um, organize everything into sections." he suggested. She laughed.

"And you did that?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah. And I invented the television. There's no way Elliot Stabler would be that organized."

"What? It's true!"

"Okay. If you say so…" she started to move all of the clothes on the floor. After 5 minutes or so, she had everything sorted and was loading her suitcase.

"We're doing well. We've eliminated the things you don't need and lightened the load." said Elliot. Olivia gave him a quick smile.

"Maybe I should make you come over and help me every time I have to go somewhere."

"Hmm… Well, it's not that hard."

"And now I'm all packed!" she told him, zippering up her large, black suitcase. She moved her matching carry-on bag next to it.

"Hey, do you mind if I stay here? It's pretty late, and by the time I get home, I'll have to leave again."

"Sure. We still have about twenty-five minutes yet. Shall we watch TV?"

"Sounds good." he followed her into the living room where they both sat down and she turned on the television. After about 10 minutes they were both fast asleep. Incidentally, Elliot had his arm on the couch around Olivia's shoulders.

* * *

"Where are they?" asked a worried Cragen, wondering where his top two detectives' location was. 

"I don't know. No answer at Elliot's or on his cell. Same with Liv.

"Attention United Airlines passengers, United Airlines Flight 283 is now boarding through gate D10. United Airlines Flight 283 is now boarding through gate D10. Thank you!" The woman on the PA announced.

"You guys go. I'll catch up. There's another flight in eight hours." Casey told the rest of the group.

"Casey, are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just go." she replied. Everyone headed towards the gate, and Munch, Fin, Cragen, and Warner all disappeared down the walkway.

* * *

"Ding Dong!" Olivia's doorbell shook the silent apartment. "Ding Dong!" there was no answer. "Ding Dong!" Casey pulled out her keys and found the red key that Olivia had given her just in case of an emergency. She unlocked the door to see Elliot and Olivia lying on the couch, sound asleep. She sighed, wondering how to wake them up. Casey suddenly remembered the megaphone Liv had used one time as a joke on Munch. She had no idea where it was, but she figured if it was still around, it would be in a junk drawer. Sure enough, it was. Casey moved back out into the living room and blew the horn. 

"DETECTIVES BENSON AND STABLER, WAKEY WAKEY TIME! YOU IDIOTS MISSED YOUR FLIGHT! NOW GET YOUR ASSES UP!" She yelled into the megaphone. Elliot and Olivia jumped off of the couch.

"Casey? What are you doing here?" asked a confused Olivia, rubbing her eye.

"Did you not hear me? DETECTVES BENSON AND STABLER, YOU MISSED YOUR FLIGHT!"

"What? No we didn't. It's only…" Elliot looked at the clock. "…6:47 am."

"Well look at that."

"LUCKY FOR YOU, I BOOKED US THREE SEATS ON A FLIGHT AT 1:30, BUT SINCE YOU GUYS MISSED THE EARLIER FLIGHT, THE ONE THE GOVERNMENT PAID FOR, YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR YOUR TICKET." she continued, "OH, AND YOU SHOULD PROBABLY KNOW THAT ALL THEY HAD LEFT WAS FIRST CLASS."

"How much?"

"3000!"

"Holy shit!"

"That's a lot for a plane ticket!"

"WELL WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO? WE NEED TO GET THERE. AND EACH OF YOU OWE ME 4500."

"What!"

"I thought the tickets were 3000!" said Elliot.

"YEAH, BUT YOU HAVE TO PAY ME 4500 EACH TO PAY FOR MY TICKET SINCE I STAYED BACK TO GET YOU."

"Well that's crap!"

"Casey… I'm going to hurt you." threatened Elliot.

"Well if you do, you don't get the tickets." she put the megaphone down. "And if you miss this flight too, then Cragen will have your heads mounted above his mantle. And there's not another flight until the 9th. So now do you see why you have to pay for the tickets?" The ADA held them up.

"Nope, not really."

"El, we have to."

"Alright."

"Good. Now go get your luggage."

"Mine is still at my apartment." Elliot informed the others.

"Mine's in the bedroom. I'll be right back." Olivia said as she left the room. When she returned with her luggage, the three left for Elliot's apartment, and they headed for the airport.

* * *

**So… what did you think? It may not be my best, but I'm pretty tired. I wanted to post this before the new epi came on. Did you know that they film when the new epi is showing? I think I read that on mariska's site. Review! Please?**

**lawandordergal**


	3. Coffee, Peanuts, and Cookies

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! I don't really have a good excuse either... But I do have the next few chapters written up so all I have to do is type them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not yet.**

* * *

"Okay, so gate D28, right?" asked Olivia, checking her ticket.

"Yup. That's what it says." replied Elliot.

"So let's go." said Casey, walking ahead. Once they arrived at the gate, Olivia grabbed a coffee from Starbucks, as did Elliot and Casey.

"So much better than Munch's." said Olivia, taking a sip from her drink.

"What the hell does he put in that?"

"Only God knows." replied Casey, recalling the time she was tricked into tasting Munch's coffee.

"Attention those on flight UA 396, flight UA 396 has been moved to gate B16. Thank you." The woman on the loud speaker said.

"Well you're not welcome!" said Elliot. "That's on the other side of the airport!"

"Then I guess we need to move faster!" said Olivia, speeding up.

* * *

"So do you think they're on their flight right now?" asked a curious Munch. They were sitting in the airplane on their way to San Fransisco.

"I don't know, maybe." said Warner.

"Their flight leaves around 1:30, so they could be." said Cragen, looking at his watch. It was 1:09 pm.

"Could I have some more peanuts please?" Fin asked the flight attendant.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST ASK ME FOR?!?!?!" shouted the flight attendant.

"PEANUTS! P-E-A-N-U-T-S! Can I get some more?"

"Oh! Peanuts!" she laughed. "I thought you said—ha! Peanuts! Ha! Sure I can give you some more. Just one second please." the flight attendant said politely, moving down the narrow aisle. Cragen had the window seat, Munch sat next to him, and then there was the aisle. There were three empty seats where Elliot, Olivia, and Casey were supposed to sit. After that, there was Fin's seat, Melinda's seat, and then George's.

The flight attendant appeared again and handed Fin the package.

* * *

"Attention passengers, United Airlines flight UA 396 is now boarding at gate B16. I repeat, United Airlines flight UA 396 is now boarding at gate B16. Thank you." The woman on the PA stated. Casey grabbed her mauve carry on and Olivia picked up her black bag. Elliot just had a briefcase. They stepped into the line and handed the gate attendant their boarding passes and tickets. They entered the silver ramp and boarded the plane. Olivia sat by the window with Elliot next to her. Casey was across the aisle. Once everyone was seated, Olivia pulled out a book, Elliot took a newspaper from the flight attendant, and Casey took out a HUMONGOUS pile of paperwork. (Must suck to be the ADA, huh?)

* * *

"Okay, so 2 hours and 46 minutes until we reach San Francisco." said Munch as he looked at his watch.

"That's wonderful John," said Cragen. He looked over across the aisle. Fin and Melinda were giggling while George was reading a book.

* * *

NOTE: In case you haven't noticed, the flight that everyone is taking goes from NY to San Francisco and from San Francisco to Beijing.

"Attention Passengers: Our flight attendants while now be coming around with complimentary beverages and snacks available to purchase. Thank you." the voice on the loudspeaker of the plane said. A flight attendant pushing a small cart stopped between Elliot and Casey.

"Would you like something to drink?" The woman asked Elliot politely. She wasn't the same attendant as Fin had.

"Sure. Could I have a coffee please?"

"Of course." said the attendant. "And you?" she asked talking to Olivia.

"I would also like a coffee please." requested Olivia.

"We also have snack boxes for sale if you would like to purchase them." the attendant told them as she started to pour coffee.

"Well since we didn't have breakfast, sure! Why not? How much are they?" asked Elliot.

"Two dollars." answered the woman. Elliot handed her the money and received Olivia's and his coffee and a snack box for them to share.

"Okay, have whatever you want out of here." said Elliot as he set the box in front of Olivia.

"Okay. Oh man! There's cookies in here! YES!" said Liv excitedly, taking out one of the two cookies. "Aha! I need sugar! Especially since we didn't get very much sleep last night.

"Okay don't even start there!" said Casey, overhearing the conversation. "You guys got plenty of sleep. That's the reason we're on this flight!"

"Yeah, I guess a few hours of sleep costs us 4500 FREAKING DOLLARS! THANKS CASEY!"

"I'm sorry Elliot, but there was no other way."

"Well I'm still not paying for your flight!" protested Elliot.

"Excuse me," interrupted one of the flight attendants, "We request that you please do not yell while on this plane. Thank you." She walked away.

"Good going Casey, now we got yelled at!"

"I'm not the one who was yelling." she said.

"Hey, why do they always say thank you after everything?" asked Olivia as she tore off a piece of her cookie and popped it in her mouth. "Oh my God, this tasted like crap!" Olivia made a sour face and she pushed the rest of her cookie to the side of her tray, as did Elliot.

"Hey, Mister! Are you gonna eat that?" asked a little boy who was walking down the aisle. He was pointing to Elliot's cookie.

"Nope. You can have it if you like." replied Elliot. The little boy reminded him of his own son years ago.

"Really?" his eyes lit up. "Thank you!" the child said as he took the cookie. "Your wife is real pretty too!"

Elliot and Olivia both blushed.

"Oh, um…" The boy had already ran off. A small smile grew on Olivia's face as she turned and looked out the window.

* * *

**Okay. Now I'm working on the next chapter as we speak so it should be up within the next couple of days. Maybe even today! Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Lawandordergal**


	4. Layover in the Honeymoon Suite

**Here's your next chappie. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gate A19, here it is," Warner pointed out to the others. They had landed in San Francisco and arrived at the gate for their flight to Beijing. Within about fifteen minutes they had boarded and were sitting down. The seating arrangement was the same as the first flight.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts and make sure your trays are secured in their upright positions. Please also make sure that all electronic devices are turned off as we are about to descend for landing. The current time in San Francisco, California is 5:23 pm. The current temperature is 58 degrees Fahrenheit. Thank you!" the flight attendant on the loudspeaker announced. 

"Finally! We get to get off of the plane!" said Casey.

"Yeah for a 13 hour layover. We may as well check into a hotel if we have that much time." said Elliot.

"That's a good idea." said Olivia. "We could get some much needed sleep." She laughed.

"I think there's a hotel that's connected to this airport." Elliot said.

"Why don't we get a room?" suggested Casey.

"Okay." said Olivia.

The trio disembarked the plane and headed to baggage claim to retrieve their luggage. Once everyone had everything, they headed to the front desk of the Hilton Inn & Suites that was right next to the airport. Unfortunately, there wasn't a hotel that was actually connected.

"Hello. How can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"We would like a room here." said Elliot.

"Do you have a reservation?" she asked.

"No." he replied.

"Well, unfortunately, we are almost completely booked. All we have left is the honeymoon suite."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other.

"Are you sure you don't have anything else?" asked Casey.

"Yes. I'm sorry. That's all we have."

"Okay…. I guess we'll take it." said Olivia. The receptionist handed her three room keys after she had gotten all of the information she needed. The three headed to the elevator.

"So… the honeymoon suite…"said Casey.

"Wait doesn't that only have one bed?" asked Elliot.

"Yes. And you are going to be the one to sleep on the floor!" said Olivia playfully.

"Aww come on!"

"Nope! Sorry Elliot. You get the floor!" said Casey.

"Hey wait a minute! Me and Elliot are both paying you 4500 dollars. Maybe _you_ should sleep on the floor!" suggested Liv.

"What? No!" protested Casey.

"That's a good idea Liv!" agreed Elliot.

"No it's not! NO! I REFUSE!"

"Nope! Sorry Casey. You get the floor!" said Elliot in a mocking voice.

"You know what? Fine. But next time, you guys will get the floor and I will get the bed all to myself!" said Casey as the elevator stopped at their level.

"Sucker…" mumbled Elliot.

Casey, Elliot, and Liv walked out of the elevator and down the hallway until they got to their room. Elliot opened the door and walked in.

"Whoa! This room is huge!" exclaimed Elliot, fascinated by the size. Casey and Olivia walked in too. Elliot made a mental note of the Jacuzzi in the bathroom.

"Dang!" said Casey, setting her luggage down. "It is big! You know what? I have to pee."

"That's…wonderful Casey." said Olivia. Casey walked into the bathroom.

There was only one king sized bed in the room.

"Hey what time is it?" Liv asked.

"Uh, 7:01." replied Elliot.

"We should order room service!" suggested Liv.

"Yeah!" Elliot agreed.

"Okay you guys, I'm gonna go find somewhere to eat, so bye." said Casey, walking straight out of the room.

"Well I guess she wants to get out of here." said Elliot.

"Yup." said Liv.

"So… shall we order?" asked Elliot.

"Sure."

Olivia lay down on the bed and turned on the TV while Elliot grabbed the hotel phonebook from the desk.

"So what do you want to order?"

"I don't know." answered Olivia. "Something that's not plane food."

"Well I think we can do that." said Elliot, flipping to the room service menu. He must have found something because he picked up the phone and started to order. Once he finished, he joined Olivia sitting on the bed.

"So what's on TV?" asked Elliot.

"The Notebook."

"What's that?"

"A movie! It's about a girl, Allie, who is in love with this guy, Noah, one summer, but at the end of the summer she has to move. Her parents disapprove of Noah, so they never show her the letters that he sends her after she moves away. Well the Allie gives up and finds someone else but the Noah never does and builds the house that the Allie had always dreamed of. Allie sees it in the newspaper and goes to visit Noah and they end up falling in love again. This is the story an elderly man, who is really Noah, is reading to his wife, who is really Allie, who is in a nursing home with Alzheimer's. She doesn't remember him or that they have children. Everyday Noah reads the story of their life to her hoping she will remember. Finally, one day Allie does, and they spend that evening together. Then the Allie freaks out in the middle of dinner and the two are separated. In the middle of the night, the Noah goes to the Allie's room and she remembers again, and they both die laying next to each other that night." explained Olivia. "It's really sad!"

"Wow." said Elliot. He turned back to the TV screen. The movie was at the part where Allie and Noah were lying in the middle of the road, looking at the stars. Elliot looked at Olivia. He couldn't stand lying next to her, on a bed, in the honeymoon suite of a hotel, not holding her, kissing her, loving her.

"Liv,"

"Yes?" she turned to look at him. Her deep brown eyes met his baby blue ones.

"Liv, I feel like I should… wait. Never mind."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"No, really El, what?"

"It's nothing."

"Elliot,"

He sighed. "Liv, I feel like I should kiss you."

"Well you know, if you did I probably wouldn't stop you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well then." He leaned in towards Olivia until their lips touched.

"Wait, Elliot, you know the captain will kill us."

"I know, I know."

"But that doesn't mean that we can't." she said as she gave him a playful grin. They kissed and his tongue entered her mouth.

"Exactly."

Olivia straddled him and kissed him passionately. He deepened the kiss.

"LIV? ELLIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!?!"

* * *

**Okay there ya go! What'd you think? haha REVIEW!**

**lawandordergal**


	5. Caught!

**Okay people, so I'm going to tell you this now. It's actually quite good timing. Well when I went to China last fall, the group I was with had a tour guide around China. Now I'm not sure if the guide we actually had will be the one I write into the story, but anyways, on Sunday, she is coming to stay with my family! We will take her around Wisconsin for a week and then take her down to Missouri to meet up with the group we had because the trip was out of Washington University in St. Louis. So I will be pretty busy for two weeks starting on the 15****th****, so I'm not sure how often I'll update then. But I will keep writing, so don't worry! I'm going to try and get some of the chapters done before I go so I can just load them on the site when I get a few minutes between whatever's going on. Thanks!**

**Also, I need a beta for this story. Because I've been having trouble with some stuff…**

**Special thanks to ****Ad Hominem Argument for the next part.**

**Also special thanks to onetreefan for giving casey a reason to come back to the room!**

* * *

"LIV? ELLIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!?!" 

"Uh…It's not what it looks like!" said Elliot.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IT LOOKS LIKE?!"

"Um…Me and Elliot are about to have a hot and steamy make out session?"

"EXACTLY!"

"Well…that's not what we were about to do!" lied Elliot.

"Yeah! What he said!"

"How the hell am I going to tell the captain?"

"NO! Casey you cannot tell him about this!!" begged Olivia.

"I have to! You know that!"

"I agree with Liv. If he finds out we will be dead!" said Elliot.

"No. Besides he's going to find out sooner or later, so why not sooner?"

"Because then he'll have our asses sooner, and I would like to keep mine, okay?" said Liv.

Casey sighed. "Okay fine. I won't tell him."

"You seriously won't?" asked Elliot.

"NO! I AM TELLING HIM!"

"Why would you do that Casey, why?"

"Because, okay, I know you two love each other and all, but now is a really really bad time for the captain to find out that you two are making out!"

"Why?" asked Liv.

"Because…Because…I have to tell him that...I'm pregnant."

* * *

**OMG! MAJOR CLIFFHANGER! I love being the writer. Okay see ya next time!**

**Remember… REVIEW! and I need a beta! Hey I have an idea! if you want to beta or know a good beta, tell me in a… REVIEW! YAY! O and I love my reviewers from last time! I got 10 reviews! YAY! If you guys keep that up I will make sure that I update every single day until this story is finished! YAY! I mean I was really really really happy! Sorry if im acting crazy, im hyper lol**

**Lawandordergal**

**Sorry the chapter was so short! **

**And Chapter 6 is being worked on right now!**


	6. Just Kidding

**So….. Yeah its been like a year. I want to apologize to all you fans out there for making you wait so long. I've had a really busy year and time flies so fast! I know this chapter is like really super super short but hopefully it will hold you until I can write more. I just wanted to let you know I'm still alive! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Damn it! They're still not mine!**

* * *

"Because…Because…I have to tell him that...I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" screamed Olivia. "CASEY! IS CRAGEN THE FATHER?! And you're pregnant? Really?"

"No."

"WHAT? CASEY!"

"What?"

"Why would you tell me you were?"

"Ha! I wanted to see if you would fall for it!"

"Well you know, I didn't believe you anyway. So ha!" said Elliot, as he crossed his arms and gave her a smug look. "Casey, no offense, but I get the impression that you haven't been laid in years."

"What? That is so not true!" said Casey.

"Okay. When was the last time you had sex?"

"Elliot, I am NOT having this conversation with you of all people!"

"Would you tell me?" asked Liv.

"NO! I am leaving!" Casey told them as she left the room.

"Well, that was…"

"…Interesting." finished Olivia.

"Yes. Interesting." said Elliot.

"So,"

"So,"

"Okay maybe we shouldn't do this Elliot. I mean, not tonight."

"Yeah. You're right. I kind of feel bad for Casey."

Olivia laughed. "Yeah… Wait why?"

"I don't know, I just do." said Elliot laughing.

Olivia laughed.

* * *

**By the way, I just wanted to say thanks to those of you people who actually are reading this… Especially since its been nearly a year since I've updated. You guys are awesome! Hopefully I'll update soon! I'm working on chapter seven!**

**PS- I'm working on updating the other stories, so hopefully they'll be up soon!**

**Lawandordergal**


End file.
